1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selected pattern display device of a sewing machine and particularly to the display of straight stitch pattern in relation with a needle position within a predetermined maximum needle swingable range.
2. Description of the prior art
In conventional sewing machine, if a pattern to be stitched is selected, the pattern is indicated in a display 21 and a desired amplitude of the pattern is indicated in another display 23 by a digital numeral produced by 7-segment light emitting diodes (LED) as shown in FIG. 6. In this case, if a straight stitch pattern is selected, the straight stitch pattern is indicated in the display 21 and the needle position is optionally selected and indicated in the display 23 with a digital numeral, for example, 7.0 representing the needle, position located at a predetermined point within a laterally elongated needle dropping hole of a predetermined maximum range in which the needle may be swingable.
According to such a prior art as described above, it is difficult to visually recognize the needle postion of the straight stitching which is one of plural straight stitch needle positions within the predetermined maximum needle swingable range, because it is often required to sew a work with an optional combination of straight stitch patterns of different needle positions.